


Untitled

by yamaguchiii (Tootsie23101)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, im sorry, its happy at the end tho, mention of cutting and depression, sorta?, theres like 2 paragraphs of angsty bad thoughts, they ride jet skis, theyre on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tootsie23101/pseuds/yamaguchiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi out jet skiing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write this down to get it outta my head, loosely based on my first experience jetskiing. I didn't drive it so idk how they work actually lol. I'm also sorry ~~not really~~ about the angst, the fic needed depth...I hope tsukki isn't too ooc

"I don't know about this Tsukki..." Yamaguchi shifted his weight in his seat. He looked over at Tsukishima driving their rental car, pleading.

"Yamaguchi trust me. When my family took us for my twenty-first birthday it was a lot of fun." Tsukishima said. He put his hand on Yamaguchi's and gave it a squeeze, hoping to console the freckled man and stop him from scratching at his wrists.

"But Tsukki you know how I don't like deep water." Yamaguchi said.

"It's gonna be fine." Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi's hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss. Yamaguchi's face erupted in a blush, not used to the contact.

The two arrived at their destination. They were staying at a mountain lake over in America and there was a rental shop that had jet skis. Yamaguchi offhandedly said he wouldn't mind riding one and so there they were, Tsukishima signing the paperwork (since he was better at English) and Yamaguchi silently fretting over having to face his fear of the water. 

_It shouldn't be too bad right? Tsukki has driven a jet ski before so there's no problem there. But there's a chance I could fall off, I don't want to and have to deal with all the seaweed and fish and other things that are in the lake._ Yamaguchi's thoughts were in a tizzy and he leaned into the countertop at the rental shop. Tsukishima looked over and rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down. 

"It's going to be fine Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said.

He gave over the paperwork and the nice woman at the shop walked them down to the dock where they put on life jackets and climbed on the jet ski. 

"Okay now you sitting in back, your choices for holding on are either grabbing the straps of the person in front of you's life vest or wrapping your arms around them." The man giving them instructions on what to do said. Tsukishima quickly gave Yamaguchi a translation of what the man had said. Yamaguchi then was unsure what to do he tried wrapping his arms around Tsukishima, but the life jackets made it awkward. He ended up just grabbing the straps on the side of the life vest for dear life. Even though they hadn't even left the docks.

"Now that you're both ready, I'm gonna push you off and then just turn the handle all the way to the left and you can be on your way. Remember no wake until you're past the markers!" The man shouted as the duo slowly made their way out of the marina.

Yamaguchi still had a white knuckle grip on Tsukishima's life vest even though they weren't going any fast than 10 mph. By the time they got past the buoys that let them know they could have a wake, he was starting to relax a little.

"Are you ready?" Tsukishima looked behind at Yamaguchi. 

"Uh.. yeah I think so!" Yamaguchi tightened his grip on the straps and focused on the blond in front of him instead of the depths of water below them.

"Okay hang on." Tsukishima squeezed the throttle and the jet ski zoomed across the water.

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, he didn't know when he had shut them. He laughed and laughed, he had no clue what he was feeling, but all he knew was that he loved it. The wind in his hair, the water splash against his legs as the jet ski bounced over the small waves the wakes of boats made. Yamaguchi wanted to let go and just scream in happiness. Nothing could compare to the feeling.

He started to get used to the high he felt as Tsukishima steered them around the lake. Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukishima's back and sighed, loving every moment on this. The scenery was beautiful. The trees and the mountains and the small lake side cottages gave a nice rustic feel to the lake. 

Yamaguchi looked down at himself, he saw the scrapes and cuts that littered his arms. He had come so far from the person he used to be. He could sometimes still have those days where everything was numb and the heaviness in his limbs just persisted. There were still those nights where he would work himself up with his thoughts and run to the bathroom and splash water on his face just so he could stop himself from cutting. There were still obstacles that needed hurdling. He could at least control some problems now.

But now, now he could forget about his depression and the anxiety and everything else that gave him grief. Here he could just focus on the sensations and the pure joy of being out here with the person who meant the most in his life.

Yamaguchi carefully wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, "Tsu–uh Kei...I love you so much." He sighed.

Tsukishima brought the jet ski to a halt. He looked behind at Yamaguchi with a smile on his face. "I love you too Tadashi." 

Yamaguchi tried to lean forward to kiss Tsukishima, but it was hard to and not fall off. Tsukishima laughed a little at Yamaguchi's attempt and he joined soon followed. The two of them laughed on the jet ski in the middle of the lake.

When they were done Tsukishima turned the jet ski around the they zipped back to the marina. Yamaguchi started laughing hysterically again at the excitement the high speed brought. Tsukishima got the speed up to 70 mph. 

The two of them arrived back at the marina, happy and anxiety free. Yamaguchi had some trouble walking on dry land again. Tsukishima helped him when his legs kept giving out. They then walked hand in hand back to their rental car, wanting to go swimming back at their rental house, the rings on their hands shining in the summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god im sorry this was so short, also I'm a sucker for married children so here you guys go. tsukkiyama got married in America and are now honeymooning at a lake house. and yes jet skis can go 70 mph. scream to me about tsukkiyama or haikyuu in general @ my tumblr [officialyama](officialyama.tumblr.com)


End file.
